Everything You Ever Wanted
by DNWHDYD
Summary: Jason wasn't the only one to come back from the dead.Dick's younger sister, Iris, finds herself in Gotham with no idea how she got there or why. Jason may have found his Robin after all. OC, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, DC has that honor. Lucky b-uhhh I mean *insert word of choice here*, yeah that works. XD**

**Basically a random idea I got while listening to my theme song, so I named the story after it. It really seemed to fit Jason as well me…which is just weird because I have never identified myself with him. Although I do love crowbars…**

**The idea is that Dick Grayson had a younger sister about Jason's age, who like Jason came back (because DC refuses to let anyone just stay dead XP). I started thinking of how she would react, if Jason would see her as a kindred spirit, if Dick would spaz out, etc...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I tried to be perfect<em>

_Tried to be honest_

_Tried to be everything that you ever wanted_

_I tried to be stronger_

_Tried to be smarter_

_Tried to be everything but you…"_

_-Hawk Nelson_

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open slightly, squinting as the too bright sun hit them. What time was it?<p>

Pulling herself into a sitting position, she groggily took in her surroundings. Although the sun shown brightly, it did nothing to drown out its dark surroundings. Where was she? Stones, flowers….a lot of gray and angels….a cemetery? How did she get there? Her brows knitted together in confusion, something tugging at her memory.

_Think._ She told herself as the consciousness became steadier. _There _has_ to be a reason why I ended up in Creep-Ville._

Her eyes met a sign. Gotham City Cemetery.

_Excuse me, Gotham. Close enough._

She rolled her eyes, standing up and walking toward the gate. The sooner she got out the better.

Right foot, left foot, repeat.

The sound of her light footsteps rustling dead leaves was the only sound in the midst of the heavy silence. This was a city, right? So why was it so quiet?

Right foot, left foot, repeat. Don't turn around, just keep going. Right foot, left-

"Don't be such a coward, Iris," she muttered, folding her arms.

As much as she wanted to shrug it off and toss around a bit of sarcasm, she couldn't shake the odd feeling. Damp, if that could be considered an emotion. Damp and dark.

As she reached the wrought iron gate, she felt the sensation strengthen, urging her to look over her shoulder.

_Don't, just open the fence, and get out._

Her fingers played with the metal, undecidedly, twisting with the frame. Her eyes remained frozen ahead with no intention of actually seeing.

Call it fate, subconscious knowledge, or just morbid curiosity; whatever you want. Regardless I suppose I don't have to tell you the outcome.

She turned around.

Almost without any thought, she paced back down the pathway, allowing her feet to carry her where they wanted. Scrolling through the names craved into weathered stone, she suddenly came to a stop. This was what she had been looking for, what she was hoping wouldn't be here.

Scrawled in delicate letters were the names Mary, John, and Iris Grayson.

An inhuman scream pierced the air.

* * *

><p>Jason was leaned back into the worn out brown sofa at his apartment. If you could call that peace of trash an apartment. Well, at least it had electricity and running water. That was something.<p>

He glared ahead as he polished his favorite knife. Yeah, he'd had some good times with this beauty. It didn't matter that he had cleaned it just last night…well, early morning if you want to be precise. Still, he was a bit of a neat freak when it came to his weapons. He wanted them in perfect condition anytime, all the time.

He spent the majority his day like this, just thinking, waiting for night to come around. It wasn't like there was much else to do around there.

He'd had a run in with Dick last night, and the new brat wonder, Damian.

Jason had found out about a drug dealer in east Gotham who was bribing teachers for access to children at the middle school. He finally had gotten the name, and where he could be found. Then Dick had showed up and messed up everything of course.

He was so close to getting this guy, so close to making life a little safer for some kids, and what does Grayson do? Barges in, and ruins the plan.

His fist tightens around the knife's handle, but otherwise shows no response to these thoughts.

_Grayson just doesn't understand. No…he can't understand. He's never lived day to day like a crappy episode of survivor. He's never been murdered, and brought back. He's never lived in crime, only fought it_.

He sighed. They didn't _have_ to be enemies. Dick could do his style, keep the blood off his hands, and let Jason do his. Why let a difference in opinion separate a family? Why not agree to disagree?

Jason shook his head, giving the knife one last wipe before setting it on the coffee table. It didn't matter. Dick, Tim, Alfred…Bruce; none of them would ever see it his way. Well, Damian might, but…Jason didn't approve of child abuse, but he wouldn't mind using Damian's face as a punching bag. He needed a new one anyway.

Grunting, he stood up walking over to the window. Almost sun down, time to break out the old mask.

* * *

><p>Her desperate run had slowed to a walk by now. The sun was fading behind the horizon, and windows were lighting out with fluorescents. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed that the busy afternoon crowd was shrinking to the point of being non-existing by now, but then again she wasn't really in the people watching kind of mood. All she could think about was the neatly scrawled names.<p>

She tried to think back, but she was coming up short. Flickering images of darkness and crimson filled her mind. There was so much red, sticky and warm like strawberries in the summer. The next images were of water, a man with white streaks in his dark hair, and more darkness. She remembered before all that though. She could remember the Circus just fine; the scent of popcorn mingled with wooden crates and cotton candy; the colors, the laughter, the parents pulling along their awestruck children. The families...

Yes, that she remembered. And it didn't escape her notice that one of her own family members was missing. Why was Richard the only name left out?

She mulled this over, as she had been for hours. None of it made since. She most certainly wasn't dead. Death and not moving sort of came as a package deal after all. Nightmare? Maybe. Coincidence? No, there was a fine line between coincidence and life screwing you over.

Regardless, she was still at a complete loss as to where to go. Although she hadn't checked, she was fairly confident she didn't have any money with her, as there weren't any pockets in her torn, white dress, and she certainly didn't have a purse with her. So it looked like a hotel was out of the options.

Turning left, she found herself in what she supposed was a bad part of town, that is if you could call any part of Gotham _good_.

She weighed the options of turning around or to keep walking. On one hand, it was dark, this was a bad neighborhood, and just creepy in general. On the other, well…what was she going to do even if she turned around? She didn't exactly have anywhere better to go. Walking aimlessly seemed to be just as well.

She turned left again, this time finding herself in an alley. She squinted into the darkness, barely able see three feet in front of her. She turned to go back and take a right instead, when she bumped into something, releasing a loud "Umpf". Stumbling backward, she looked up to see what was blocking her path, eyes widening. The obstacle grinned beneath a navy faded blue cap.

"Hello there."

She took a few steps back, the grinning man kept pace with her, slow and overly amiable.

"What's the matter sugar? I don't bite…much."

She broke into a run, a sharp tug pulling her back. Allowing herself to go with the direction of the movement, she twisted so that she could land a kick in where the sun never shines.

He hunched over, groaning, giving her an opportunity to land another hit in the exact same place. What did she care about him having kids?

He toppled to the ground, only to get kicked in the face.

"You want to get anywhere with a girl? Learn a new pickup line, and go *%# yourself!" Iris yelled at him, giving one last kick to his already broken nose.

She tensed, hearing a sharp noise behind her, followed by a muted thud. Blood pooled from a hole in the creep's chest. Snapping her head around, she saw a man dressed in Kevlar, a brown jacket, and combat boot, a red helmet covering his face.

If her eyes were wide before, they were frickin anime now.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I always write these after midnight? I must be an insomniac writer or something. I always get inspiration when I should be sleeping *shakes head*. I do apologize for making up a character considering how much I usually hate OC's, but this just nagging at me to write it. I'll work on this some more tomorrow and publish it then. *yawn* Goodnight XD<strong>

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, want cookie dough ice-cream, etc…**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, DC does…how many times do I have to say this before it stops sounding depressing? Eh, I'll give it another 100000000594 and a half XD**

**Back from vacation and in writing mode. Let's see how many updates I can post this week. WOOOO! Ok, sleep first…pffft yeah right! **

**Enjoy!**

Iris watched cautiously as he approached her. Jason, however, walked casually. He moved silently, but with a heavy presence of danger. She tensed, ready to defend herself, should she find herself with a new attacker. A better one, judging by his outfit and build.

"You're welcome."

Iris narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't remember saying "_Thank you_"."

Jason glared behind his mask, "Well I did just knock a rapist off the streets," he nodded toward the bloodied mess on the ground, "Unless that was your boyfriend you were playing soccer with."

"In case you didn't notice, _I'm_ the one who took him down," she returned his unseen glare, crossing her arms. _Jerk._

"And I took him down for good. Yay for team work and all that jazz," he turned away, putting his gun back in its place. "Look, I'd love to chat, but I have work to do. So get back to your fancy little hotel, and stay off the streets, kay?"

Her scowl faltered, "Why do you think I'm staying in a hotel?"

Jason shrugged, walking off, "Because no pretty girl who lives in Gotham is stupid enough to walk alone at night, particularly in this neighborhood."

She brushed off the semi-complement. _Well Mr. Know-it-all, I'm not staying in a hotel so *mentally sticks out tongue*._

"What's wrong with being in Gotham at night?"

His feet came to a stop, looking at her over his shoulder._ Does she not realize this is GOTHAM, THE GOTHAM? She was just attacked by creepo over there, and doesn't even seem fazed! What is wrong with this chick?_

_"_The hell? Have been hiding under a rock, or do you just not watch the news?"

She through her arms up in frustration, a strand of hair falling in her eyes, "I don't even know how I got _here_! I just woke up in a cemetery, and found grave stones for most of my family members, including myself! I'm sorry that I don't research crazy places before I magically appear at them!"

Jason was in front of her fast enough to give Wally whip lash. His voice became dead serious, "Was there anyone else there? And where were you before that?" _Is someone making up a raising the dead scheme again, or is she just crazy? Not that insanity is unlikely, what with Gotham's reputation, but still…if someone is trying to create an undead army..._

She huffed in annoyance, at the memory or just Jason himself, he wasn't sure.

"I was alone. And I don't exactly remember where I was before that."

Suspicion leaked into his words, "Don't_ exactly_ remember?"

"Oh, forget it! Why am I telling you this anyway?" She stepped around him, ready to get out of this place.

Jason gripped her shoulders, spinning her back toward him, "This could be very important. What. Do. You. Remember."

She sighed, "I remember being at the circus, back when I was a kid, but after that all there is are random images; water, some guy with white streaks in his hair, wearing this lame-ass fancy green cape, and darkness. Everything is dark and blurry."

Jason swallowed, "Does the name Ra's ring a bell?"

Her brows drew together, this time out of concentration rather than irritation, "I don't know. I told you, that's all I remember. Is the interrogation over?"

"One more thing," he lowered his arms back to his side albeit reluctantly, "The names on the head stones."

"My name is Iris Grayson, the other two were Mary and John Grayson."

The lump in his throat returned with a question he knew he didn't have to ask, "By "most" you mean someone is missing…"

"Richard Grayson."

Jason stared at her for a minute, "Well crap." _No wonder she took out that guy so easily._

Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can tell you what happened, but you're not going to like it."

Her brow remained raised, still asking her silent question.

He sighed, "Come on, I can see that I'm not going to get any more patrolling in tonight."

"Whoa, hold on there Zorro! Why should I go anyway with _you_?"

"You have something better to do?" He had her there. She bit her lip, mulling that over.

"What do you mean by patrolling?"

He smirked a little, taking that as a no.

He walked, listening carefulling to her light footsteps behind him.

"It means, I don't just wear this outfit because it looks cool."

**Yay! I used the word "albeit"! I promised myself I'd write a story with that word in it! I have no idea why it amuses me so much, it just does…Too much sugar! Well, I always write when I'm jacked on sugar, caffeine, or insomnia, so you guys should be used to it XD Love ya!**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or want a hot British pool boy. PEACE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Again. Yay. Sarcasm bunny. XD**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy working on other projects. So I' updating for you guys on my b-day. So you guys get reverse b-day presents(is that the right wording?)! Anyway, sorry for making you guys wait so long, and I'm making you wait even longer with my A/N…fail. **

**Enjoy !**

Iris followed close to his side, taking in her surroundings nervously. He seemed to be leading her into some sort of cave. She rubbed her arms, attempting to find a source of warmth in the damp, chilly underground rooms. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the weight on a jacket on her shoulders. She looked up at Jason, who's eyes hadn't strayed from the path ahead of them.

"Sorry, there's not exactly a heating installation for batcaves."

She gave him a quizzical look, but didn't ask. Instead she pushed her arms through the sleeves of the jacket, and relished at the warmth.

They continued in silence for a while. She wasn't sure how long, or how far, but she could tell it was a good walk. Eventually, they came to a hole in the wall just big enough for Jason to crawl through. She went in after him, and glanced at the odd room. There was a desk with a laptop, a radio, and some other technical devices she couldn't identify. Beside that was an old chair and an army style bunk bed. What stood out the most however, was the opposite wall, which was absolutely covered in weapons.

Jason, ever at ease, took a seat on the desk, and motioned to the chair.

Iris was the first to speak, a twinge of fear not completely kept out of her voice, "So why exactly did you bring me to a cave?"

Jason shrugged, "I couldn't exactly bring you back to my apartment wearing this," he gestured to his attire.

"You mean read helmets aren't the norm? Shocking."

He snickered a little at her sarcasm, "Red Hood actually."

That earned him a raised eyebrow.

"Very imaginative."

Jason shrugged, pulling off the helmet and setting it beside him, only to reveal another mask.

"Paranoid much?"

"Very much."

Another silence fell over them, each calculating the other.

"So…you gonna to tell me what the heck is going on or not?"

Jason ran a gloved hand through his hair, thinking.

"Well, that's why you're sitting down. You'll need to for this."

His words held a warning undertone. She wouldn't like it, but she still knew she needed to know.

Jason took her silence as a cue to continue, but kept his eyes trained on hers, studying her reactions, "There's no point in beating around the bush. You're parents were murdered. Someone sabotaged the trapeze equipment. You're brother, Dick, was the only survivor. Before you ask, I know because he is my adopted brother. Both of us being adopted by Bruce Wayne, who seems to be compelled to adopt as many kids as possible. The question is," he leaned in toward her, "If you died-and you did die-how are you here now?"

Iris automatically scooted back, putting some distance between them, "Dead! I'm supposed to believe that I'm a ghost or something? Are you insane?"

Jason shrugged, "I was murdered, then brought back by Ra's little magic spa. And that really depends on your definition of insane…" He trailed off, opening his laptop, and opening a file, and turning the screen toward her, "Does this ring a bell?"

Iris looked at the picture of a man with white streaks in his hair, and a green cloak. Just like the images in her mind… She looked back up at Jason.

"This is the guy, who is he?"

His lips twisted in a grimace, "Well, I know what happened at least. This is Ra's Al Ghul, and it looks like he brought you back to the land of the living too."

**And cue the awkward turtle.**

**Ah, Jason. Forever the tactful one. XD I'll try to work on it some more tomorrow, I just wanted to upload this before midnight. **

**Btw Yuuri-nyan wrote me a b-day present (really cute Jason /Dick story), so be a sweet heart and check it out!**

**Link:**

**.net/s/7173586/1/Here_for_Eternity**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own (for your own good) XD I would rant but…I forgot what I was going to rant about so…hehe.**

**Enjoy the story.**

Iris listened carefully, soaking in his explanation. She knew that he could be lying, but right now he was all she had to go by.

"Where's Richard?"

Jason rest his chin on his knuckles, studying her face before shaking his head and sighing.

"Wayne Manor. I can show you where it is, but you might want to hear the whole story before you go gallivanting off to see long lost relatives."

She waited patiently, hands folded in her lap.

Jason considered his words, "Batman, the top vigilante here in Gotham, one of the top ones in the world…" he paused, "His parents were murdered right in front of him…I guess when he saw your brother go through the same thing he felt some kind of connection and took him in…"

"…and?"

"And he trained him to be Robin, then Nightwing, and now," he masked a grimance, "the new Batman."

Iris noticed the tinge of anger in the lines of his face.

"So he does the same thing as you?"

Jason caught the undertone of 'my brother goes around in a Halloween costume at night fighting people?'.

He snorted.

"Not exactly. He doesn't kill and lets the law make decisions, it's against his little power puff girl code. He just fights the baddies and ties'em up."

He rolled his eyes, "He follows the Bat's code like the bible. He doesn't understand that sometimes you have to cross the line."

Iris put her hand on his arm, pulling him back to the present.

"So, you're warning me that my brother has…dangerous extra curriculars…okay, I really can't judge considering I have no idea what the heck is going on here."

Jason abruptly stood up, "A war. That's what's going on. And your brother doesn't realize that in war, some people have to die."

Iris stood up too, walking over to him, "Maybe killing isn't the answer."

Jason spun around, "But what about when it is? What about when someone keeps killing and killing, filling graveyards, and all that's done is he gets locked up until he escapes and starts all over again? What about avenging friends, family…he didn't even avenge you!"

"What are y-"

"He even saved your murderer's life! As if the guy deserved to live! Just like what Batman did to me…" Jason's voice was far away. Iris wasn't even sure he was talking to her anymore. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders hesitantly, attempting a comforting hug. Jason didn't return it, but he didn't pull away either.

"The worst part is," Jason whispered, "You don't even know."

He looked at her, an idea lighting his eyes, "How about a proposal, I show you around Gotham and try to explain the situation better, and you can stick around my apartment until you decide whether or not you want to reveal yourself to Dickie bird."

Iris pulled back eyes piercing his, looking for any hint of threat.

"Why can't I go see him now?"

"Dickie and I aren't on the best terms right now, and I still haven't figured out how to explain this without him blaming me, so…" he shrugged, "deal?"

She still had a bazillion questions, and even more after his explanations. But never the less, she couldn't find any reason not to go along with this…for now.

"Deal."

**I know, I haven't updated lately! Sorry! *gives you apology cookies* Ok, I'll try to hurry up the updating for the next chapter. Finished the two vids I was working on so all good!**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, etc…**

**PEACE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did I'd be publishing this crap and making $$$$$$$. But no. DC owns, I'm just a fangirl with a laptop.**

**(skip the following if you hate rants)**

**Aww isn't that cute! Another person didn't have the balls to use anything other than anonymous to be a flamer! Seriously, if you don't like my writing, fine don't read it. It's not like your paying for a professional novel. But if the best you can come up with is "the turds out of my ass can write better than you" I'm just going to bitch you out. Because I find it offensive that you couldn't come up with a better insult than that. It's just sad, the lack of witty flamers these days…**

**Oh well, my rant's over *****readers sigh in relief* XD Sorry, my author notes end up longer than my story half the time. Has anyone noticed I'm still writing more to see if I can accomplish that this time too? *devious smile***

**Enjoy!**

Jason pealed off his second mask, changing into jeans and a T-shirt while Iris stepped outside his "office" for a lack off better word. When he finished, Jason led her over to a black motorcycle. He swung his leg over the side, tossing her a helmet.

"You might need this."

She caught it, looking up at him as he put his own on. Whether for actually safety or just disguise, she wasn't sure.

"Should I be worried?"

Jason chuckled, "Not about my driving. Now hop on."

Iris sighed, putting on her helmet and following his instructions.

"Then what exactly _should_ I be worried about?"

Jason shrugged, "Gotham in general, and my landlord."

Iris opened her mouth to ask why the landlord, but was cut off as Jason revved up the bike and called, "Hang on!"

Iris found herself clinging to him for dear life. She wasn't sure what the speed limit was, but it had to be at least half of what he was going. On top of that, riding a motorcycle in a dress is a total nightmare.

It seemed like an eternity when she felt the vehicle come to a stop. As she untangled her death grip on Jason, she was torn between punching him and kissing the ground. She settled for shoving her helmet into Jason's stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of him, she noted with satisfaction.

He grumbled something as he opened the front door, working his way to the staires, only to be stopped by-

"Jason!"

He ignored the balding man, pulling Iris along.

"Yo Jason, I'm talkin to ya!"

"Really? My apologies, how ar-oops that's right, don't care."

Jason pulled her along with him up the stairs.

The older man glared at him then trailed his gaze over Iris. A predatorily grin crossed his face, "What's a pretty girl like you do'in with a psycho like him?"

Jason opened his mouth to retort, only to hear Iris answer in a sugar coated voice, "Why do you care? Get off on watching through the keyhole?"

They continued up the next flight of stairs. Behind them, the man muttered sourly to himself, "Great, now there's two smart alecs here."

Jason pulled a key out of his pocket, running up that last few steps, and unlocking the third door down.

"Too paranoid to hide it under the mat huh?"

Jason smirked, "In a neighborhood like this, would you hide it in such an obvious spot?"

"In a neighborhood like this, does one measly lock keep anyone out?"

Jason shrugged, turning the knob, "At least if the lock is broken, I know they've been in."

He tossed the helmets in the corner, making his way over to what resembled a kitchen. He opened the cabinet, yep definitely a kitchen, pulling out various sandwich ingrediants.

"You like peanut butter and banana right?"

Iris leaned against the counter, facing him, "Sure, make me a sammich."

Jason stuck his tongue out at her," Yes master."

Iris laughed, watching him assemble the sandwiches. The room fell into a comfortable silence. In the distance Iris noticed the sound of the cars, and yelling. Even when consumed by her own musings that day, she had noticed those were the two prominent sounds. Cars fleeing from something or another, and people shouting everything they communicate, whether on the phone or in person. Everyone just seemed so scared and angry. This place was in no way like the bright and warm Haley's Circus she was accustomed to.

It took her a minute to realize that someone was speaking to her.

"Huh?" was her graceful reply.

Jason handed her a sandwich, taking a bite out of his own, "I asked how you liked my gracious landlord."

She ignored the fact that he was speaking with his mouth full. By now she just placed these kind of thing under a _"Jason being Jason"_ category.

"I'm starting to wonder if everyone in this city is a creepo."

Jason swallowing, pulling a beer out of the fridge to wash down the peanut butter, "More or less. Gotham's not known for its window gardens. Hey, you want beer or lemonade to go with that?"

She eyed the yellow carton suspiciously, "Is it hard lemonade?"

"How the hell should I know? I was drunk when I bought it."

Jason rolled his eyes at her raised brow, "No, it's not hard lemonade. Not _everything_ I drink contains alcohol despite popular belief."

"Then lemonade please."

He poured her a glass, then went back to his own drink.

Iris spoke carefully, "So…what next?"

Jason didn't look up from his food, "Well, the shower's that way," he nodded to the left, "You can borrow some of my clothes until we find you some new ones."

"And after that?"

"We see how things play out."

She nodded, taking a sip of lemonade. After determining that there was no funny taste to it, she downed it.

"So one thing you didn't mention."

"Hmm?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Jason looked up this time, "Uh…"

**I met the weekend deadline WOO! XD Maybe you guys should start giving me deadlines so I'll try to finish in a reasonable amount of time lol. Once again, sorry for my lack of updating. With any luck, I'll have a new chap up by Friday. **

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or are eating a peanut butter and banana sammich.**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm getting started on this late (I said I'd try to update by Friday & guess what today is that I'm just getting started? Friday.) fail. I'm totally going to blame school for this. As always. How about a deal, you do my chemistry homework, I update faster? Anyone?...didn't think so…*sigh* Oh well, on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

Jason offered to sleep on the couch, but Iris simply pushed him off and plopped down. She told him that she was already being enough of a burden as it was. She wasn't going to kick him out of his own bed too. Jason argued, but ended up loosing (although if you ask him it was a mutual agreement).

Breakfast was a scavenger hunt. Iris swore that Jason must eat bread for every meal. Eventually though, she did find some poptarts…to put in a toaster…which is made for bread…

She shook her head, hitting the eject button. Nibbling on the sugary food, she allowed Jason to pull her out of the building to find thrift store. They walked from store to store looking for suitable clothes. She had ended up changing in a chick-fil-a bathroom out of Jason's black sweats and T-shirt, into a royal blue crew-neck and black skinny jeans. Much to Jason's amusement she also picked black and white converse, blandly ignoring anything open toed, with high heels, or sparkles.

Jason took note of everything she picked out. Each was simple and functional, but looked good, edgy. It somewhat reminded him of what he usually looked for.

Something else he took note of, was the fact that beauty seemed to be a Grayson trait, inherited as much as their silky black hair was. He was half expecting a red head alien to fall out of the sky and start making out with her.

"So do I get to see him?" she finally asked. Jason shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing as they continued to walk.

"I'm not going to stop you; I just don't know how to do this whole introduction thing yet."

"Well you don't have to introduce me to him…I said _see_, not talk to."

Jason turned to her, his lips curling into a smile.

"You want to spy on him?"

A smile wove across her lips as well, "Why not?"

"Wouldn't that be stalking?" his grin widened.

She elbowed him playfully, "No, it's creeping. There's a difference, keep up!"

"Aww, and here I thought I might have met a sane person for once…"

"Says the guy who runs around Halloween costumes every night…."

"…I walked right into that one…"

"Yes you did."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to show you where the Manor is or not?"

"Depends, do we get to wear ninja suits?"

"WILL YOU STOP MAKING FUN OF MY COSTUME?"

"Nope," She grabbed his arm, dragging him back to the apartment. They had scheming to do.

**A day late and too short for my liking, but I'm working on it. I just wanted to hurry and get this up, so that I can get to work on the real action. Oh, I did finish my chemistry! Kinda…**

**I really need to do something about my attention span. XD 'night!**

**PEACE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**HAPPY UPDATE WEEK! I'm trying to update as many stories as I can, leading up to a new story (or several depending on my attention span). **

**I started writing this in school Friday (I'm just a great role model like that XD), and I'm just now working on it again. Btw, I found an…interesting video on schooltube/youtube, Batman can teach you your vowels. I am sad to say that this made my day. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

They retreated to Jason's apartment, plotting their next move. Iris had insisted on buying "real food", so they were currently (excuse the pun, I stole it from Robin) cooking up a plan. Iris was stirring spaghetti sauce, occasionally checking on the noodles, while Jason put together the salad he had been forced into if he wanted garlic bread. Iris drove a hard bargain. Anti-heroes do NOT eat girly miniature tomatoes, they just don't.

"So," Iris didn't look up from the sauce pan, "How are we going to do this? You have a layout of the place?"

Jason nodded, slicing a cucumber, "I lived there, I know it like the back of my hand."

"But I don't. You mentioned on the way here something about security cameras. Are we going to cut the power to them or is there a way to sneak around all of them?"

Jason set down the knife, moving to the sink to wash off some lettuce leaves.

"Dear old dad had the whole place bugged. And Dickie bird and the little demon child would notice if we cut any wires. We'll have to sneak around the front."

"You mean the back?" Iris corrected, checking the noodles again. They were done, now she needed to drain the water.

"No, they'd expect that, just like you did. Anyone sneaky would go around the back or the sides, so they monitor those areas more carefully. Anyone that goes through the front more than likely is too stupid to know that the camera on the gate isn't the only one, just the only visible one."

"So you know where the hidden cameras are?"

"Told ya I know that place like the back of my hand didn't I?"

Iris nodded.

"Then I know where the hidden cameras are."

Iris strained the water out, then placed a portion of noodles onto two plates, pouring sauce over them.

Jason pulled out a couple of forks and drinks before unceremoniously dumping salad and garlic bread on the plates.

Iris twirled some noodles around her fork watching as Jason scarfed his down.

"So…are you going to-"

"YES I'M GOING TO WEAR MY DAMN COSTUME THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"I wasn't going to ask that."

Jason blinked, "Really?"

"Nope," she made a popping noise on the "P", smirking.

Jason glared at her, taking a drink, "Go ahead; make fun. We'll see who's laughing when you're wearing one."

She nearly did a spaghetti spit take, "W-wait, what? Why would _I_ wear one?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "We are trespassing on public property, a mission for Red Hood, not secret ID Jason Todd."

"Okay fine, I see why you are. But why would I?

"You being seen with both equals suspicious, and you owe me for helping you."

She gave him a glare that would make Bruce Wayne proud, "Fine."

Jason looked her over, "Hmm, now to find you something to wear."

"Like?"

"My old Robin costume maybe? Of course, it would need some adjustments…"

"And where would that be?"

Jason raised his fork to take another bite, "Looks like we're going back to my cave."

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Undead telepathy maybe?"

Thirty minutes later they were back at Jason's cave. Seeing the wall of explosives, Iris decided the "no touch" rule applied to pretty much everything down here. Instead she opted to watch Jason rummage through a metal box, revealing a bundle of colorful fabric as he stood.

"This is my old Robin costume, you can blame your brother for the design though."

He handed it to her, watching as she unfolded it.

"I can see why, it resembles our trapeze costumes."

Jason nodded absently, picking up his own costume.

"You were right about the adjustments, there's no way in hell I'm gonna wear…are those scaly underwear?"

He laughed, "It was all the rage."

Iris held the short pants away from her between two fingers, her noise wrinkling in disgust, "You actually WORE these?"

They worked on the costume for a while, make the waste smaller, and disposing of anything green. By the time they fished cutting and stitching various pieces of fabric, the costume left was the red tunic (which was fashioned into a sleeveless leotard), the Robin symbol was replaced by a silver "R", thigh high black boots, and black lace up fingerless gloves that reached past her elbows. Putting on the mask, she turned to face Jason.

"A little more skanky than I was hoping for," she muttered, "You think the boots are a bit much?"

Jason rolled his eyes behind his own mask, "Don't worry about it, compared to a lot of costume gals, you're the roll model for modesty."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not, but you'll find out later though anyway."

She shook her head, "So, master plan ready for action?"

"Yup, operation stalker bird is a go," Jason muttered, getting on his bike. Iris hopped on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waste and praying they would go at least within a twenty mile range of the speed limit this time.

"So do I get a code name too, _Red Hood_?"

"Why not "Robin"? You're wearing the costume, and if we get caught it'll make Damian PMS."

"Why not," she repeated, as they took off.

**I was going to keep going, but instead I just ended up stopping where Iris becomes Jason's Robin. I will not apologize for my obsession with giving him a Robin! XD I'll try to update soon, I was planning on having Dick find his way into this chapter of my demented little story, but things changed as I went, as usual….I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far though. Curious now, I'm gonna go check.**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, have a sore throat (if you do, you caught it from me, oops), etc…PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I'm writing this in school...again (a great role model as usual). For no apparent reason I gave Iris her own theme song too. Lol "Miss Murder" by AFI. Meanwhile we all know Dick's is the "Daring young man on the flying trapeze" XD**

**I'd like to apologize to NightWing101, I tried to get this chapter up by Saturday but I haven't had time lately. As in I do good to get a couple of hours of sleep in somewhere in between the crazyness. I hope this was worth your waiting. If not...well crap.**

**Enjoy!**

They stood at the edge of the iron gate, unwanted images of the cemetery flashing through Iris's mind. She fought back an involuntary shutter.

Jason shot out a grappling line to a tree, turning to hold out a hand toward her, "Ready?"

She nodded, grabbing hold. There were sensors in the fence so Jason decided their best bet was to swing over, and keep covered as much as possible by the shadows. Once their feet hit the ground, Jason led her around the security features to a window of a guest room. Hardly anyone entered this wing unless Alfred was cleaning, so Jason picked the lock quickly and they slipped in.

"That seemed...pretty easy. Have you done this before?"

Jason didn't look at her, "...Maybe..."

Iris shook her head, following him through the house, heading to the Batcave once they heard voices coming from the kitchen. Jason knew they'd be down in the cave soon, and it was easier to hide if they had a head start. Sure enough, as they crept down the steps, they heard two voices behind them. Iris's eyes widened for a moment before pulled Jason behind a giant penny with her.

"-you really think he didn't deserve it, Grayson?"

"Well maybe if you didn't treat Tim like the dirt under your feet, he wouldn't have punched you."

"I don't treat him like dirt! Dirt has a purpose, to be in place so we are able to walk upon and inhabit the Earth. Tim has no such purpose."

Jason and Iris peered out from their hiding place to see Dick shake his head and walk over to pick up his costume.

"Could you at least _try_ to be civil? I have enough to do around here without playing referee."

Damian's glare faulted when he saw the exhaustion on Dick's face. He really did have a lot going on: being Batman, working the media, Wayne Enterprise meetings, raising Damian, working with the League, trying to mend his relationship with Tim, keeping his brothers from killing each other, and dealing with his second father's death.

Damian bit back a pang of guilt, picking up his own costume, "Whatever, Grayson, let's just go patrol."

Dick grunted, typing something in on the computer. Iris carefully made note of the files he was flittering through. She noticed the word "Joker" find it's way across the screen several times, accompanied with a picture of something that made something in her curl into itself, flinching. His appearance alone was disturbing, chalk white skin, toxic green hair, jackalantern grin, but that wasn't what made her insides twist. It was those blank, cold eyes. They held no more humanity in them than a brick.

There wasn't much talking, other than the occasional comment from Dick. Iris could hear in his voice that he didn't really feel like talking, he was just trying to lighten the dark mood the younger male seemed to be emitting in waves. She wasn't sure what to think of the boy's position yet, but she did have a first impression.

This kid was a brat. And a hilarious one at that.

Iris wasn't one to get angry at snotty nosed kids; she usually just found their tantrums amusing, as well as their parents'-often pathetic-willingness to give in. And Damian was no exception.

He had that "You're not the boss of me" expression written all over his face, along with a scowl that, by all laws of physics, should be frozen in place by now. The look that made her want to laugh and ruffle the hair of a certain little assassin for being "too adorable". Jason, however, only saw a nuisance kid that needed to shut up before he shot him...again.

What Jason did find odd was the lack of conversation. Like Iris, he knew Dick was a talker. Even though Damian's main English vocabulary were curses, it was not unusual for the original boy wonder to speak enough to make up for both sides of the conversation. Just how tired was Gotham's new dark knight?

As Batman and Robin left the cave for the night, to two hidden figures continued to calculate what they had just witnessed. Jason was the first to pull out of it, deciding he could care less but might as well take advantage of access to the batcomputer. Iris stood behind him, crossing her arms.

"That was short."

Jason nodded absently, "Heading out for the night usually is. If you can't be out by a decent time, you might as well not go out at all."

She narrowed her eyes, "So basically, we broke in just to watch them leave?"

Jason's lips curled upward behind his mask, typing away and opening various files, "Who said that was all we were going to do?"

Iris's eyes flickered to the screen, an image of the Joker once again in place. Scanning down various lists of information, she heard Jason speak again.

"You see, this isn't a normal patrol. The Joker's on the loose, which makes this my territory too."

The screen changed as he typed in another code. This time, two blinking dots appeared on the screen, moving swiftly.

"You want to see what he's like? This is your front row seat."

"So...we fight this Joker gu-"

Jason spun around, "WHOA! No no no no. No. I fight the Joker along with Dickie bird and the little demon. You hide at a safe distance and watch the show."

"I'm not sure what's more disturbing, the fact that you're letting a LITTLE KID fight! Or the fact that you think he can and I can't!"

Jason stood up, counting off each point on his fingers, "One, he's a trained assassin so he can fight better than the average Joe. Two, just because you can beat the crap out of a petty criminal doesn't mean you can beat someone as deranged as the Joker. Three, you have NO experience. So you can fly on a trapeze? Good for you, but that's not training for a fight. "

She didn't say a word through his rant, but when she spoke her voice was calm and even, "I'm a fast learner."

Jason's mouth opened and shut a few times, much to Iris's amusement.

"No-just a rookie fighting the Joker? No, just don't even go there."

"Seems like you mentioned a certain girl named_ Scarlet_. She didn't have any training. And believe me, I am far from helpless."

"And we all know how well _that_ turned out. Maybe you could if it was just taking down the usual petty crook, but this is the JOKER for crying out loud! Are you insane? Is that a Grayson gene or is there just something in Gotham's water supply?"

Iris shrugged, walking back to the entrance of the cave, "Could be both. Either way, I'm not going to sit around on the sidelines."

"And what makes you so sure I'll let you?"

Iris smiled sweetly back at him, "Because I didn't give you an option."

Jason growled, following her out. There was no way Mr. Pretty Boy's sister was coming with him. No way Jose.

Jason lowered his binoculars, handing a knife and a few objects resembling bat-a-rangs to the person beside him, proceeding to pull out a crowbar for himself.

"You will involve yourself as little as possible, and just act as a distraction while I go after the target. Just talk and show off a little, understood?"

"Gocha Jay."

She had come with him. And Jason, looking back, still couldn't figure out for the life of him, how it had happened. He was snapped out of his thoughts by her taking the weapons and hiding them in various places on her boots and gloves.

He shook his head. Really, how had she talked him into this?

They jumped down from their perch, running into the scene which had met Jason's eyes only seconds before. The Joker had just exploded a building, and was now tied up (much to Jason's surprise) and chattering (not so much to Jason's surprise). Apparently, The new dynamic duo was more efficient than Jason gave them credit for...but still not as efficient as death in his opinion.

"Well, if it isn't Hoodie, running around in my old alias!...oooh a girlfriend tooo," his eyes scanned the "R" logo on her chest, "Another Robin? They multiply like bunnies!"

Batman and Robin turned to look at them, but Joker kept going, oblivious, "Ehh, at least this one's pretty. Nice boots by the way."

Iris glared at Jason, "I told you the boots were too much."

Jason ignored her, waving his crowbar, "As much as I'd love to chat..."

Batman stepped forward, "We have him taken care of."

Red hood nodded, "I can see that, but how long til he gets out again?"

"You know what my answer is. What it always will be."

"Such a shame too, you could have actually made a difference."

Robin interrupted, not paying the least attention to his elder siblings. His eyes had been trained on Iris from the moment he saw her.

"Who is this harlot," No need to mention how gorgeous he thought she was, "and why is she wearing MY costume?"

Jason allowed himself a brief moment of amusement, before returning his glare to to Dick, who seemed to be wondering the same thing as Damian.

Iris gave Damian a classic teasing Grayson smile, gliding past him to Jason's side, "Someone missed their naptime."

The Joker cackled, "A sense of humor too!"

Damian fumed, tensing to spring at her, only for Dick to intervene.

"I don't know who you are, but you should know that what you are getting involved with is-"

"Oh stop the lecture, you haven't changed a bit, bro. I just wanted to say hi."

His eyes widened behind whiteout lenses, "What do you m-"

"SEE YA!" Iris grabbed Jason's hand quickly, pulling him over the edge of the building, hoping to put as much distance between them as possible. She knew she would be getting crap for this once they got back to Jason's cave. But what undead sibling could resist a little dramatic reappearance?

The Joker's gaze shifted to Batman and Robin, handcuffs and cables now on the ground beside him, "You know, you really should pay more attention."

Batman groaned inwardly.

**Once again, sorry! I'm trying to get updates in (and start a couple new stories), just not very much succeeding...**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or just remembered to check your txt messages like I just did...hehe oops. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own. As always.**

**Internet's down and it's finally the weekend so guess what I'm working on! Uh, you're reading it so never mind the guessing game….how about candy land instead! Yeah!….how…exactly do you play that again?**

**Enjoy!**

Iris silently waited for Jason's silent brooding to morph into full blown fury. It reminded her of how a marshmallow swells up when you microwave it. Dang it, now she was craving marshmallows…

"Why…we had a plan!"

Iris shrugged, "So? Maybe I wanted to make a dramatic entrance."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Duh, that's why you wait. You mess with them for a while, start dropping hint, then finally BAM! You blow their in denial minds to Texas and back."

"Uh, huh. Patience has never been my strong point."

"I noticed."

Iris threw a chunk of metal at him.

Leaning out of the way crossed his arms leaning against the ally way wall.

"So…now what?"

Jason shrugged, "Depends on what you want to do from here on out."

She gave him a quizzical look, silently asking him to specify.

"If you want to run off and find your bro, that's one option. Just be careful around the lil assassin-brat."

"Care to clue me in on the "other" options?"

"I could always use a partner, a Robin. That is if you're interested in crime fighting. But considering your past experience, I doubt you'd do well in an average life."

"Did you just call me a freak?"

"….no."

Iris glared at him before walking out of the ally, knowing Jason was right behind her.

A silent agreement hung in the air as they made their way back to Jason's cave. Like all bats before, Iris had a thirst for justice.

"OOOMPH!" Iris hit the wall, rubbing her side. That last hit….ouch.

Jason reached out a hand to help her up. She ignored, opting to use his shoulders as a spring to flip in the air, kicking his back and landing _him_ into the wall. She smiled triumphantly, only to be knocked down, with her wrists bound behind her back. Giving an angry huff, she struggled to get loose. What bothered her most was that he didn't even seem to be _trying_.

A calm voice came from above her, "Don't get so frustrated, it's a distraction."

"Sorry, not everyone can fight so effortlessly!"

Jason cracked a smile, "All sarcasm aside, you really are doing well, especially for a newbie."

Iris sighed, "Can I get up now?"

Jason took notice of the position they were in, smirking "I don't know, I am pretty comfortable."

Iris hooked a leg around his calf, spinning him so that he lost his grip.

They continued sparing for a good couple of hours before deciding to make there way back to Jason's apartment before sun up. They ended up tiptoeing past the sleeping man at the from desk, something Jason was particularly good at.

As Iris laid awake, waiting for sleep to consume her, she let her mind wander through today's events. Did she really want to wait that long to tell Dick that she was here?

**Sorry, I know it's short but I had a writer's block moment and couldn't think of what to add that didn't need to go on a different chapter all together. **

**I'll try to add more soon, PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Does not own.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I started a new chapter, but lost it. Still haven't found it, so it's probably floating around somewhere like Katy Perry's plastic bag (paper bag?). I destinctly remember some sort of bag...no I'm sure it was plastic, paper would blow around as well. Why am I even thinking about this?**

**In summary,I have no good excuse for lack of update. Tried to do a happy Thanksgiving update week, but we all know how that turned out...oops...back to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>*BANG*<em>

Dick shot up awake, head throbbing. He scanned the room for the source that had thrown him against the headboard. _'Better not be Damian…'_

But he knew pranks weren't Damian's style, and most certainly not Alfred's. Tim wasn't even in town nor was Stephanie, which only left one other option.

Finally his eyes reached the antique Romanian chair in the corner of the room. In it was a raven haired girl sporting a Cheshire grin.

"Hey, bro. Miss me?"

* * *

><p>She really had tried not to laugh. Honestly, she had. But the sight of Jason covered, in what appeared to be, oatmeal and trying to put out a fire with his shoe was enough to break her will power.<p>

"Wh-what hap-pened in here?" She asked between hysterics.

Jason snorted, "What do you think happened?" Giving the fire a final stop, he grabbed a dish towel to wipe the colorless mush off his face, "I hope you like cereal."

She looked from the burnt stove to his face. Taking the towel from him and wiping mushy goop off of his cheek.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to cook anymore."

"It's MY apartment though!"

Iris shrugged, "So? Haven't you ever heard '_the one with the PMS wears the pants'_?"

"You made that up."

"Still true though," she sang out, opening a cabinet. There were two types of cereal: Mini Wheats and Crackle'n Oat. She picked the second box, and set it on the counter while she hunted a spoon.

Jason continued to wipe goop off, scrunching his nose as he scraped layers of it off. He never wanted to see demonic oats ever again. Sighing, he tossed off his muck covered shirt; there was no saving it. Dropping it aimlessly onto a stool, he began his own search for edible products.

"So," he began conversationally, "Where'd you go last night?"

Iris froze, hand on a half opened cabinet.

"What do you mean?"

Jason chuckled, "I'm a bat, remember? I know these things. Plus…you're a bad liar and a worse silver-ware locator."

He opened a drawer opposite to where she was looking, pulling out two spoons.

She glared, shoving cereal box at him, and grabbing one of the utensils.

"Thought you'd be a tad angrier."

Jason shrugged, dumping the cereal in his bowl, "I'm the last person to judge for back from the dead revenge/mind games. Still think you need to organize it better."

"Don't worry about it," she moved the bits around in her bowl with her spoon, staring down at it, "I've got a game plan. And the fact that _you_ haven't figured it out yet when, like you said, you've been here before means _he_ certainly hasn't figured it out."

"I see something diabolical happening here. You may be family after all."

She smiled up at him, then morphing into a glare when she felt a slimy substance hit her arm.

"UGH, Jason! What the crap?"

"Uh…food fight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know…heh….oops. I do plan to continue what happened with Dick, but I'm being a meanie and teasing (aka I ran out of time and am pretending this is on purpose). Tell me what you think!<strong>

**PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Continuing my writing in class as usual. XD**

**LOL I have another _anonymous _flamer(same one?) cussing me out and promoting suicide, that means I must have accomplished some major sh*t here XD Two questions though, why did you read the whole thing if it sucked so much, and how can I delete said story _after_ hanging myself? Hmm…I shall ponder this later.**

**Now for more about Dick and Iris, like I promised.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dick stared at the room's other occupant, eyes wide in bewilderment.<p>

"What…did you say?"

Iris sighed, slowly standing up and walking over to him, "I know it's been a while, but I thought you'd remember you're little sister, _fratele meu_."

Dick jumped at her, pinning her arms behind her back, "Lie! My little sister died years ago."

"Yeah, well from what I've heard, that's practically initiation in this family," she muttered, trying to twist out of his grasp.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean."

"It _means _maybe you should keep the Al Ghuls away from grave yards. They pick up dead bat relatives like druggies sniff out crack."

Dick stared at her face for what seemed like hours, scanning for some proof this was just someone messing with him. He shook his head, lips pulled in a tight line, "Iris died."

"So did Jason."

His eyes widened, "Jason. You were the girl with him. Why?"

Iris took his distraction as an opportunity to take a swipe at his feet and elbow him in the ribs. Hearing a satisfying 'oomph' from behind her, she turned to face him, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"He found me, explained what happened…I don't know why you have such a problem with him. He's really not that bad once you get past the lack of driving skills and man pms."

Dick regained his balance, taking a moment to analyze the situation. Was it possible? Sure it was. Ra's had the ability, Jason had been brought back after all, but was there a motive to? He was sure Talia would have pulled the plug on the plan if she knew. One Grayson was one too many to her, but another? No, she certainly wasn't behind it, and what would Ra's care about a dead sibling of a former Robin? A dead sibling of the detective himself for some insane secret weapon maybe, but Iris had no connection to Bruce. However, that didn't mean it couldn't be possible….he needed more information.

"Why would Ra's need you?" he prodded, not bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice, "He wouldn't just randomly bring someone back without a good reason. It would have to be something worth his attention and the price of the lazarus pits."

Iris shrugged, "You tell me. It's not like I signed a contract or anything."

Meeting his gaze, her eyes narrowed, and as if reading his mind her voice grew cold, "You don't believe me."

No answer.

She sighed, pulling a pocket knife out, "chill," she grumbled, seeing him tense, "You wanted proof didn't you?"

Sliding the blade across her palm, she drew a shallow cut before tossing the blood soaked blade at her brother's feet.

"There's your proof," she nodded toward the weapon, calling over her shoulder as she walked out the door, "See ya around bro! Oh, and tell the midget I said hi."

Dick stared intently at the object before him dripping crimson diamonds. What kind of trick was this?

* * *

><p><strong>And another short chapter so I can cut straight back to Jason next. Now I need to work on some other abandoned stories (I always say that then don't for a month lol). Reviews encourage updates *wink* *wink*. Oh…that looked creepy…oh well, backspace is over rated!<strong>

**PEACE!**


End file.
